Halloween
by BardenBellaBeca
Summary: Beca and Chloe prepare for their first Halloween as a Married couple and as parents


It was 2 weeks until Halloween and Beca upon her wife's request was outside in the breezy October air, raking leaves and cleaning up the year do they can put up the many Halloween decorations they had just purchased. A tiny giggle distracted the brunette from her daunting chore, she looked up and saw the two people she loved the most. Her redheaded wife and their 4 month old little girl who was a mini replica of her Mommy, with bright red hair and brilliant baby blue eyes, a smile spread across her face as she set down the rake and walked over to the two women who claimed her heart.

The brunette picked up her tiny little angel from her wife's arms and placed sloppy kisses on both of her cheeks, "Did someone have a good nap?" She tickled the little girl's stomach as she leaned up to kiss her wife softly on the lips. A tiny sneeze distracted the older redhead from her wife's loving kiss. "Babe you finish up with the raking, while I make hot cocoa and get our little one out of the cold."

A scowl crossed Beca's featured as she handed Emma Grace back to the older woman and made her way back to the garden tool she had been using. It took the brunette another fifteen minutes to finish up the yard work. After she put the tools back into the garage the brunette made her way into the warm house, she kicked off her shoes and shrugged out of her jacket in the foyer. After making her way into the living room she saw her little girl sitting in her swing and her wife cuddled up on the couch with her iPad. She walked up behind her wife standing behind the couch and started to make faces at her tiny red head. The eruption of giggles distracted the older woman from her game and caused her to turn her head to look behind her. When she saw the younger woman with her tongue out and nose scrunched up the older girl started to giggle along with their young child.

Upon hearing her wife's laughter the brunette's face became serious as she leaned over the couch and stole a quick kiss. The red head smiled against her wife's soft lips and patted the spot on the couch next to her. "Did you get the yard cleaned up?"

The brunette nodded as she picked up the cup of hot chocolate in front of her. "All cleaned and ready to be decorated for the upcoming holiday." Beca now being the captain of the Barden Bellas had planned a Halloween party for her acapella group to keep it fun and the bonds that they had formed at the end of the last year strong. Of course she had invited her wife's best friend and their former captain as well… It wouldn't be a Bella party without her. The outside decorations were yet to be put up but the same can't be said for the inside. Since October 1st decorations had slowly been appearing in the house but as the date of October 31st drew closer, more and more decorations were popping up inside their two story house. Chloe had just added cobwebs into the corners of their living room while their daughter had napped and it didn't go unnoticed by the younger girl.

"When are we going to take Little Bug to the pumpkin patch?" The brunette noticed her daughter's baby blue eyes light up at the mention of her Momma's nickname for her. Chloe thought for a moment before answering, "How about this afternoon? When she wakes up from her nap?" The younger woman nodded in excitement and curled up into her wife's side while they wasted away the morning with Halloween themed TV specials.

* * *

It was around 3 in the afternoon when Emma had finally woken up and from her afternoon and they had gotten her dressed for an afternoon in the cold weather, the three women were loaded up in Beca's truck and where on their way to the nearest pumpkin patch to get three pumpkins. Chloe was singing along to the radio as they made their way to down the free way. The two women were holding hands while Emma was kicking at the toys attached to her infant car seat. Chloe looked at her wife apply pressure to her hand while she drove when Titanium came on the radio. Beca looked over and winked before pulling into the parking lot of the pumpkin patch.

After placing their little one in the stroller, Beca and Chloe made their way over the animals first thinking Emma might like looking at them. It only took one cow mooing at the little one before she started to cry. Chloe gently lifted their angel out of the stroller to calm her down. Beca chuckled at how spoiled Emma Grace was when it concerned them. Now pushing the empty stroller over toward the pumpkins Beca started looking around for three different sized pumpkins so they can make a tiny pumpkin family on the front porch for Halloween night. It took only 10 minutes for her to find the perfect ones and they made the way to check out. Having seen a few buckets of apples at the stands the brunette and redhead each picked a few different types so they can make caramel apples for the party with the Bella's. When they had everything they needed they loaded back into the truck and made the 20 minute drive back to the house.

* * *

It was finally Halloween night. The house was decorated and Beca was dressed as a Zombie and Chloe a fairy. It took Beca forever to find the right costume for little Emma but she was dressed up as a little Lady Bug and was happily sitting in her swing as the guests arrived for the party. The first person to arrive was Aubrey she happened to be sporting a witches costume and was to Beca's great surprise brought along her best friend and co-worker and rival acapella captain Jesse as her date. Chloe looked at Beca when the blonde and brunette walked in hand in hand, Beca made the sound of a whip with her mouth when she noticed that they had on matching costumes. "Jesse looks likes Bree has you by the balls there."

Before he had time to comment in walked Stacie dressed as a slutty French maid and to Chloe and Aubrey's surprise she was holding the hand of Lilly another Bella, she came as a spider queen. The redhead gasped and stared at her wife. "When did this happen?" Beca just laughed softly to herself. "Start of term, they also share a dorm as well."

That comment cause both Aubrey and Chloe to shake their heads and Stacie and Lilly to laugh. Before another word could be uttered the rest of the guests started to arrive and the party got underway. Beca watched as each of the Bellas passed around Emma Grace, this was the first time a majority of their friends were meeting the little girl. Around dusk though when the doorbell started to ring their Little Lady bug had had enough. She started crying in Amy's arms as the trick or treaters rang the door bell. I lifted up Emma, "Amy you answer the door I will calm down little Miss." She nodded and walked off to the door.

* * *

It was nearing Midnight when everyone left. Aubrey was sleeping on the couch while Chloe and Jesse cleaned up. The brunette made her way back down the stairs after laying their tired little one in her crib. "Hey nerd you two staying here the night?" He nodded and plopped down on the couch next to his inebriated girlfriend as the brunette took her tired wife by the hand. Go to the guest room down here if you can carry Bree if not just grab the blankets.

The small woman helped her lover up the stairs into their bedroom. She pulled the redhead close to her and helped her unzip the back of her short dress. It takes the two women a few minutes to get ready for bed. Beca curls up against her wife sleep taking her quickly as Chloe mumbles, "I Love you Beca." The brunette softly kisses her wife's lips mumbling sleepily "I love you too baby goodnight." Both woman drifted off to sleep quickly.


End file.
